Cullen vs Collins
by A Chance for Bliss
Summary: Ever thought what it would be like for the Cullen's and the vampires from Bon Temps to know each other? If you enjoy vampire pop culture, this is the thing to read!


_**Important! Read me read me!**_

**I've decided to create a mini series about all the famous vampires in pop culture right now (there are tons!) so if you're looking for a serious epic battleness or lovey doveyness you might be disappointed.**

**I created this kinda fast, so if some of my information or spelling is off please let me know so I can change it.**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT SPOILER IN FIRST SENTENCE! BEWARE!**

"But they're _siblings_ aren't they? Am I the only one who finds this creepy? Vampire or not?" Eric Northman was holding a manga entitled _"Vampire Knight_". Jessica had given it to him when he announced that he needed more "modern" vampire inspirations for his club, Fangtasia.

"It's not that creepy," Rosaline said while looking up from reading her book _"Interview with the Vampire"_.

"I mean sure, Kaname was watching her grow up and everything but-" Emmet suddenly interrupted.

"You see Eric, dude." He came to sit next to Rosaline.

"We're technically siblings, since we're both "Cullen's" but we love each other. It shouldn't matter if we're siblings or not, ever heard of just love?" Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosaline, making her smile.

"Love, what a waste of a petty emotion." Eric grumbled while continuing reading the manga.

Every year on Halloween the Cullen's and the vampires from Bon Temps always got together, for a kind of "vampire" reunion. This year because of his new marriage of Bella, Edward was allowed to pick the area for the annual gathering.

And of course, he picked the mansion in "Collinwood". After the show ended, he eagerly bought the mansion. It might have been a joke at first, but all the Cullen's enjoyed how it was so close to their name.

**This is Bella's first reaction on entering the mansion:**

I had just been arguing with Edward on how we should write a letter to the publishers of "Baby Names" to add Renesmee to the list when I saw the most beautiful house I've ever seen.

"Edward, are we there?" I said, while pressing my face to the window.

"Yup, sure are. Welcome to Collinwood, or how I like to call it, Cullenwood." I laughed at his remark, but then it made me think.

"Whats so great about this mansion?" I asked.

"It was the host of that very old TV series, _Dark Shadows_. You know, the longest soap opera that ever had a vampire for the main character? Well until our books that is! I wonder how long its going to take for our television series to come around..." I smiled. _"Television series? I wish!"_ I thought, fully knowing Edward couldn't hear me.

"Well anyways," he said while making a turn for the mansion. "The main character was called Barnabas Collins, he made the show famous and become a cult classic. And the funny thing is, he first appeared in episode 210! The show was going to be canceled, so the producer decided to throw in something new- and what every soap opera needs is a vampire right?" He smiled at me, while I nodded my head.

I had to say when we opened the mansions doors it was stunning.

"Kinda reminds me of your house." I said while peering through the large wooden doors.

"Eh, mines a lot better Bella." He sighed while following me.

"Eh, I don't know about that Edward. Can you tell me more about the Collins? Its just kinda eerie that your names are so alike!" I went over to a big portrait of a man with a wolves cane. _"He looks kinda creepy..."_ I thought.

"Well, the Collins were a highly wealthy family living in this area. But, I guess you could have guessed that since the towns name was Collinwood right?" I gave a laugh.

"Kinda like your family." I said while wrapping your arms around him.

"I mean everyone knew you and your family. I remember when I first came to Forks, everyone told me "Beware! Those are the Cullens!" Just like them, your family has a great reputation." I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I guess I never thought of that." Edward said while returning my kiss.

**Back to Eric, Rosaline, and Emmet**

Eric looked side to side, while quickly picking the next volume of _Vampire Knight_ up and holding it to his face.

"_Why is this so damn addicting? I have no need for this foolish cartoon book." _Eric suddenly felt ashamed.

"_If Sookie saw me now, I have no idea what I would do. I'm just glad Bill's away so he couldn't bring her to this gathering."_

Then suddenly, the door to the mansion opened and in walked Bill, Sookie, and Jessica.

"Bill, we could have been here so much faster if you asked for directions! I know you think it harms your "masculinity" but come on! A 6 hour plane ride and a 4 hour car ride is not on my list of things to do." Sookie strutted away while walking over to Eric and the gang.

Eric quickly put the book under the couch and sat up with his hands crossed. Making a very serious face towards Sookie.

"Why Sookie, glad you could have made it. I thought Bill said he was unable to attend." Sookie started to pace while waving at the other people in the room.

"Eric, don't get me started right now alright? I'll talk about it later but just not now." Sookie quickly took a seat next to Eric, while Bill gave him the look of "she's mine".

"Excuse me miss?" Sookie than looked up at a teenager talking from the stairway.

"I suggest you get away from that man, he's thinking about very inappropriate things he would like to do to you right now." Sookie immediately stood up and reluctantly moved behind Bill.

"Thank you, and pardon my manners. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and you are?"

The young man let out a smile and said, "I'm Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you."

(**Bliss**: Bwahaha, so how did you like the first chapter? I know, its kinda short but I only created this is less than an hour :) It would be amazing if you could tell me what you thought! Might create more, if I do the next chapter would be Telapath vs. Telapath. Edward vs. Sookie, sound fun?)


End file.
